Ainion
Ainion was an elf from Doriath, born in FA 495. He was under the care of Oropher as and founded The Great Wizzards Assembly of Mirkwood later on. He was a part of the last ship who sailed West in FO, with Thranduil. Biography Early life Ainion was born in TA 495 in Doriath, his life there was unknown. In FA 506, his parents died during the Sack of Doriath. As he saw Nostariel in pain, he chose to protect her by his magic powers he was able to use by the help of his parents. Oropher brought him with him later on, Ainion met Thranduil. Ainion was somebody important to Thranduil because he was able to cure him from anything. Oropher moved in Mirkwood and etablished his realm during the first years of SA and left Ainion found the Great Assembly of Wizzards of Mirkwood, where all elves who had the gift of magics would be able to train themselves. Before moving to Mirkwood, Oropher chose to raise Ainion as if he was Thranduil's younger brother. Thranduil was even taking care of him as if he was his brother. Nevertheless, Ainion always considered himself like a different elf and refused the attentions of the royal family. Ainion was still very close to Thranduil, but always knew that his place was not in the royal family. Life as Councellor After the death of Oropher, Thranduil named Ainion as a his first Councellor, because he was his oldest friend. Ainion was shared between magics and advising his king. Ainion was extremely wise toward him even while he was very young compared with other elves of Mirkwood. Ainion himself chose to help Thranduil to get links with Lothlorien. Ainion always travelled with Thranduil in other lands and, when he was not able to, was rulling the Woodland Realm by himself until the return of the king. During the Second Age, Ainion married a woman called Linwë and had a son called Eledhion, both of them joined the Great Wizzards Assembly of Mirkwood soon. Ainion served Thranduil for centuries. He helped him to convince Celeborn to afford him to marry Calathiel, considering that he was closer to Celeborn than to Thranduil because of their links to Doriath. Celeborn proposed him to join Lothlorien, but Ainion refused, considering that his place was next to the Elvenking he treated like an older brother since his childhood. He organized the wedding between Thranduil and Calathiel his children and Vaeril's ones. Ainion was extremely wise and always loved to take care of everyone around him. Time of Troubles As soon as the survivors of Ailinosto arrived to the Woodland Realm, Ainion focused his attention of Maldor, the only member of the Royal Family who was able to controll his powers by himself, without having to ask for someone's help, the child to who he offered a place in the assembly centuries before. Ainion believed that Maldor was gifted by Illuvatar due to his aptitudes, so Eledhion chose to settle him a place among the assembly after his whole recovery and the coronation of his sister as the princess of Mirkwood. Ainion lived a peacefull life and takes Maldor and Manwë under his due training. However, as the trouble arrives from Mordor, Ainion was forced to send his wife among other elves to the Grey Havens so she would sail to Aman. Ainion then chose to do the same thing with his son and kept mourning alone even by the presence of Thranduil. During the time of troubles, Ainion stood next to Thranduil among the assembly he chose to keep even with the missingness of his wife and son. Sailing to Aman After the War of the Ring, following the royal children's departure, Ainion remained in Mirkwood with Thranduil. In the middle of the fourth age, elves of Mirkwood choosed to sail west. Thranduil chose to make them sail before him, so he would make a last farewell to Middle Earth. Ainion and Thranduil remained a long time near Oropher's grave before heading to Lothlorien, getting Celeborn and sailing West with the assembly on the last ship who departed from Middle Earth to Aman during FO. As soon as he arrived in Valinor, Ainion was thanked by his wife because even by living alone, he was still alive. Ainion then met Aldaniel, Eledhion's daughter who was born in Valinor during his missingness, who had the magics he always had.